This invention relates to a sitz bath, and more particularly to an adjustable seat member for a sitz bath.
Sitz baths are, of course, well-known in the art for supporting a patient in a sitting posture to bathe the hips, thighs and posterior area of the patient with hot water or other bathing or therapeutic solution.
Portable sitz baths are also well-known in the art as disclosed in the Gaston U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,951; the Osborn U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,686 and the Strouse U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,349. The Osborn and Strouse patents also disclose flexible seat members supported upon a frame above a liquid receptacle or tub, and having an opening therein for bathing the posterior area of a patient seated upon the flexible seat member.
However, none of these prior patents disclose flexible seat members adapted to be positively raised and lowered, in order to lower a seated patient into the bathing solution, and to raise the patient from the solution after the bath is completed.
Furthermore, none of the prior patents, or any other known sitz baths, include detachable fastening means for removing the flexible seat member from its supporting frame for cleansing and sterilization.